Future's end
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Once again, Serena has to save Earth from the dark...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.**

**Author's note: This story is a gift to a friend. She know who she is.**

* * *

><p><strong>Future's end<strong>

**It's now almost 25 years since Serena was made queen. These days she's known as Neo-Queen Serenity and she rule over a peaceful Earth.**

Sailor Mars enter the throne-room.

After Serena saved the planet Earth from the Shadow Curse, she and Sailor Mars finally became true friends on equal terms for the first time.

To see how much Serena matured, made Sailor Mars stop being rude to her.

"Your majesty...may I have a word with you?" says Sailor Mars in a calm serious tone.

"Of course. Is there a problem?" says The Queen.

"Unfortunately it seems so." says Sailor Mars. "In the Mirror of Destiny I saw the future. Both the Moon and Earth will be destroyed."

"I shall not let that happen." says The Queen in a hard confident tone.

"What do you plan to do?" says Sailor Mars.

"I'll go to the future and make sure that things will be as good as they are now." says The Queen.

An hour later.

The Queen has gathered all the senshi who are still alive. Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus and Sailor Pluto.

"Ladies, protectors of planets, friends of old, what I'm about to do is not something I want to do, something I know I have to do. Our future is coming to a dark end, but I'll stop that from happening by going forward in time and keep the universe safe." says the Queen.

"No, please stay. We all need you here." says Sailor Jupiter.

"Don't you understand, Jupiter? If nobody is there to save Earth and Moon from destruction it will be the end of life as we know it." says The Queen.

"My queen, you'll need this." says Sailor Pluto as she hand the Garnet Rod to the Queen.

"It's yours once more when I return." says The Queen with a friendly smile.

"You can't promise us that you'll be able to come back to us..." says Sailor Jupiter.

"Aww, you sound nothing like the woman you used to be. There were times when you had confidence beyond imagination." says The Queen, her former personality from back when she was Serena on Earth becomes prominent for a moment.

"Nearly being killed several times has made me less badass." says Sailor Jupiter.

"Understandable." says The Queen, now mature and regal again. "Hmm...Sailor Venus, you'll be acting queen and rule over our people in my absence."

"I should be the one to be in command while you're gone. After all, I'm older than Venus is and I have the skills needed." says Sailor Mars.

"My orders stand. Venus shall hold my place as long as I'm away. Do I make myself clear?" says The Queen in a hard powerful tone.

"Yes my queen." says Sailor Mars.

The Queen close her eyes and whisper something and in a bright flash of white light she transform into Eternal Sailor Moon, but with a long golden cape.

"Unseal the bonds that hold the worlds in place. Now open up the path of time and bring me to wherever my heart desires to go." says Eternal Sailor Moon as she swing the Garnet Rod and disappear.

As soon as she arrive in the future Eternal Sailor Moon suddenly begin to tranform again.

"What's...?" says Eternal Sailor Moon confused.

The Garnet Rod starts to glow with a purple light and it fly from her hand and into a rift in time.

"Shit...!" says Eternal Sailor Moon, mad that she might be stuck in the future, cause she thinks she needs the Garnet Rod to get home when she has saved the Moon and the Earth again.

15 second later, the transformation is complete and Serena look down on her new outfit.

Going to the future has made her into Sailor Cosmos, the strongest version of herself, the ultimate senshi, even more powerful than Neo-Queen Serenity.

"My queen, how...? You were killed, 5 years ago." says an old woman as she walk up to Sailor Cosmos.

"Sorry, but I don't know you." says Sailor Cosmos in the same elegant mature tone as used by Neo-Queen Serenity.

"Does this look familiar?" says the old woman as she hold out her hand. On her finger is a golden ring with a red stone.

"Sailor Mars, is it you?" says Sailor Cosmos. "What's happened to your beauty? In past years you were always so beautiful and sexy..."

"The Darkness happened. When all the senshi aside from me and Pluto were killed by the Angel of the Dark and you lost the Silver Crystal after it was smashed to pieces, everyone on Earth lost their immortality." says the elderly Sailor Mars.

"I didn't know that. You see, I'm from the past. After your younger self told me that the future was in danger, I came her to save Earth from being destroyed." says Sailor Cosmos.

"You need to see this. Please follow me." says the elderly Sailor Mars.

Sailor Cosmos look around and now she sees where she is. In the Crystal Palace, or what's left of it to be exact.

Sailor Cosmos and the elderly Sailor Mars walk out onto the grand balcony.

From there they can see almost the whole city.

"No..." says Sailor Cosmos in a sad tone when she sees that her beloved Crystal Tokyo is in ruins.

"Without the magnificent power of the Silver Crystal it was easy for the dark army to destroy our city that we have been protecting for so long. I did my very best to help you fight against the enemies, but we were too weak." says the elderly Sailor Mars.

Sailor Cosmos cry a little. It's so sad for her to see the city like this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sailor Cosmos stop crying.**

"I have one more thing I need to show you." says the elderly Sailor Mars.

Sailor Cosmos follow her friend to one of the few rooms in the palace that isn't destroyed.

On a bed in the room is an elderly Sailor Pluto, hooked up to advanced life-support systems.

"Oh no! Why is she like this?" says Sailor Cosmos.

"Her body was seriously damaged in battle with the dark army. Now she won't survive without life-support and even with such help she only has a few months left alive, maybe not even that." says the elderly Sailor Mars.

"Your majesty..." says the weak elderly Sailor Pluto as she slowly open her eyes when she hear voices in the room.

"Pluto, I'm here." says Sailor Cosmos as she walk over to the bed and gently grab Sailor Pluto's left hand.

"Are you for real my queen? I saw you being stabbed in the heart by a sword. The Dark Emperor killed you." says the elderly Sailor Pluto, her voice weak and low.

"I'm from the past." says Sailor Cosmos with a friendly little smile. "I'm here to make things better."

"Can you save my me?" says the elderly Sailor Pluto.

"Maybe..." says Sailor Cosmos as she place her right hand on the Silver Crystal she wear on her necklace.

The Silver Crystal begin to glow with a pale with light.

Slowly the magic powers of the Silver Crystal starts to restore Sailor Pluto's body so she becomes totally beautiful and strong again.

"And now you my dear friend." says Sailor Cosmos, turning to the elderly Sailor Mars.

Sailor Mars also becomes beautiful and strong. Just like she's supposed to be.

Once she's healed, Sailor Pluto get up from the bed.

"Thanks, your majesty." says a very happy Sailor Pluto as she gives Sailor Cosmos a nice warm hug.

"I couldn't let you die." says Sailor Cosmos.

"My queen, let us help you to save humanity again." says Sailor Pluto.

"Of course. Even I can't do this alone and you two know more about what's happened than me." says Sailor Cosmos in her mature regal voice.

Sailor Mars leave the room and return a few minutes later with the Garnet Rod.

"I managed to find this on the battlefield and I've kept it hidden in a safe place so nobody could steal it." says Sailor Mars as she hands the Garnet Rod to Sailor Pluto.

"Awww, I thought it was gone forever..." says Sailor Pluto as she cry a few happy-tears.

In the past, King Darien returns to Crystal Tokyo after a business- trip on a planet far away.

"Sailor Mars, where is my wife?" says King Darien in a mature regal tone.

"King Darien, I'm sorry to say this...your wife is not here. She went to the future..." says Sailor Mars.

"Explain." says King Darien, who now speak in a manly commanding voice.

"She needs to save the future Earth from being destroyed." says Sailor Mars.

"I understand." says King Darien. "So I assume she left you in command then."

"No. Venus is the one in command. The queen's orders." says Sailor Mars.

"Oh. Well, now that I'm back, I take command. As the king I outrank Sailor Venus." says King Darien.

"Aye, sir. Do you want me to gather the senshi for a senior staff meeting?" says Sailor Mars.

"No thank you. It will not be necessary." says King Darien.

"Command me your majesty." says Sailor Mars as she stand straight and strict like a military person.

"As you were, Sailor Mars." says King Darien in his regal mature voice.

"Dad, you're home!" says 12 year old Princess Rini as she run up to King Darien and hug him.

"Hi there, little one." says King Darien with a smile.

"Aww, daddy! You've been gone so long." says Princess Rini.

"It's only been a week, sweetie." says King Darien.

"A whole week? That is long." says Princess Rini.

"I'm here now and I'll take care of you while your mommy is in the future." says King Darien.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sailor Cosmos, Sailor Mars and Sailor Pluto walk back into the palace and into the room that in the past where Neo-Queen Serenity is from was empty.**

Now there's a huge white high-tech machine in there.

Right in the middle of the front of the machine is a screen.

A blue light on the machine light up and the screen switch on.

Sailor Mercury's face appear on the screen. She look beautiful and exactly as she always have.

"Hi, ladies." says Sailor Mercury.

"What...?" says Sailor Cosmos confused.

"In our timeline she uploaded her neuro-patterns to an optronic-based computer-program when she knew her death was near so she'd always be with us." says Sailor Pluto.

"Maybe you all feel more comfortable to see me like this..." says Sailor Mercury as the screen switch off again and a holographic full size 3D solid-looking color projection of Sailor Mercury appear in the room.

"Wow!" says Sailor Cosmos with a surprised smile. "Is that a...holographic matrix?"

"That's exactly what I am." says Sailor Mercury, a sweet friendly smile on her face. "I designed this technology almost 10 years ago."

"Don't you mean 90 years?" says Sailor Cosmos.

"No, I do mean 10 years. Unlike in your timeline, in this timeline I didn't die when the starship Zeregato was flying to the planet Jinaal because I was not aboard the ship like I was from your historical point of view." says Sailor Mercury.

"I'm glad you're here...sort of here, I mean, your physical body isn't here, but your mind clearly are." says Sailor Cosmos. "I've missed your advices since your death."

"Nice that you came here to our era so I can provide them once more." says Sailor Mercury.

"Can you exist outside the palace?" says Sailor Cosmos.

"No, my projectors are here. Actually I can't even leave this room and after the war we lost a lot of technology so we can't install holo-projectors in the rest of the building." says Sailor Mercury.

"I understand." says Sailor Cosmos.

"See you all later. I have to turn off my holo-matrix. Because the secondary energy-core that gives power to a lot the technology in the palace was damaged during battle, the holographic version of me can only be used for short moments at a time, otherwise my mind will become unstable and the computer's auto-command will delete me forever." says Sailor Mercury as she deactivate herself.

"We have a lot of work to do. Sailor Mars, gather all the people in the city who are still alive. Pluto, you and me are going to give the palace some glory back." says Sailor Cosmos.

Sailor Cosmos use the power of the Silver Crystal in combo with Sailor Pluto, using the the Garnet Rod to remove all the damage done to the royal palace by the dark army.

45 seconds later, the palace look new again.

Later the same day as the sun goes down, Sailor Cosmos speak to all the people of Crystal Tokyo in the royal garden.

"People of Crystal Tokyo, I've come from the past to make everything good again. The dark army may have destroyed our city, but they can never destroy our hope. Always remember that even though I'm your queen, I also have emotions and such, just like all of you. Somehow, if we don't give up we will be happy again soon." says Sailor Cosmos in a clean strong tone.

"Long live the queen!" chants the all the people.

"Queen, I thought I killed you!" says a dark evil voice.

A man in black iron armor on a big black winged horse appear.

"Who are you?" says Sailor Cosmos.

"I'm the Dark Emperor." says the man.

"We must protect the queen." says Sailor Pluto as she and Sailor Mars step in front of Sailor Cosmos.

"Stand down, bitches." says the Dark Emperor in a hard manly tone as he use his magic to attack Sailor Mars and Sailor Pluto with green fire.

"Pluto Ultimate Shield." says Sailor Pluto as she use her powers to create a field of energy to block the Dark Emperor's attack.

"Mars Inferno!" says Sailor Mars as she use her magic to launch a huge blazing flame at the Dark Emperor.

The Dark Emperor fall off his horse and his mask and helmet break in half.

"Kiss your crappy life goodnight forever, ya fuckin' asshole!" says Sailor Mars, ready to kill the Dark Emperor.

"No! Don't hurt him anymore." says Sailor Cosmos in a sad tone a she begin to cry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sailor Cosmos goes down on her knees next to the Dark Emperor.**

It turns out that the Dark Emperor is actually the future version of King Darien.

"What's going on? Is my husband the evil soul behind all this?" says Sailor Cosmos as she begin to cry.

"Oh, seems like Mars and Pluto didn't tell you everything. Yeah, I know you're from the past, Serena." says the Dark Emperor with an evil smile.

"Moon Purification Ultima." whisper Sailor Cosmos.

"Little lame girl, your powers can not stop me." says the Dark Emperor. "I'm the leader of all evil, I'll never say 'reborn'..."

"Yes, you will. Deep within you is still the man who love me more than anything." says Sailor Cosmos in sad weak tone.

"There's no way to rstore him to his good self again, my queen." says Sailor Mars. "I know you don't wanna hear this, but for the good of your people, we have to kill him." says Sailor Mars.

"No, he may be a dark person now, but he's still the man I love and if you kill him I'll hate you forever, Sailor Mars." says Sailor Cosmos.

"Exactly what do suggest we do then?" says Sailor Mars.

"Actually I don't know..." says Sailor Cosmos.

Sailor Pluto use her powers to put Darien to sleep while they figure out what to do.

4 hours later in the palace.

Sailor Cosmos walk up to the computer in which Sailor Mercury's mind is stored.

Sailor Mercury's face appear on the screen.

"Your majesty..." says Sailor Mercury.

"Please tell me that we can save my man." says Sailor Cosmos.

"Unfortunately it doesn't seem that there's anything we can do." says Sailor Mercury.

"That means that I can't save the future..." says Sailor Cosmos.

"I'm sorry." says Sailor Mercury.

A huge blast of evil flame suddenly appear in the room where Darien is kept in stasis.

Big wings fold out from the back of darien's armor-suit and he fly out and high above the palace.

Sailor Cosmos walk out onto the grand balcony.

"Moon Force Dominus!" screams Sailor Cosmos.

Rays of white light comes from the Silver Crystal and hit Darien.

"No!" screams Darien in pain.

Sailor Cosmos cry as she watch her husband slowly fall dead towards the ground.

"He was my true love..." mumbles Sailor Cosmos.

"I guess we should have told you that the king was the leader of the dark." says Sailor Pluto as she walk up next to Sailor Cosmos.

"Yes." says Sailor Cosmos. "I'm the queen and therefore I have the right to get all the information."

"It all started the day when Sailor Jupiter found something on the planet Morderiah..." says Sailor Pluto.

_**Flashback:**_

Aboard the starship Verentia.

"Deactivate the hyper-drive, go to blue alert and take us into a medium orbit." says Sailor Jupiter.

"Yes, captain."

The ship enter a medium orbit around the planet Morderiah.

"Alpha Team, we're going down there." says Sailor Jupiter.

"Aye, captain. Sensors have found a good location to teleport down."

"Good. Begin teleportation." says Sailor Jupiter.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Still in the Flashback:**_

Sailor Jupiter and 4 of her officers appear on the surface of the planet Morderiah.

"Full scan, all sensor settings." says Sailor Jupiter, doing her best to sound serious.

It's something she'd never admit to the queen and the other senshi, but Sailor Jupiter really enjoy being in command of something.

"Yes, captain. Full scan, all settings."

"Anything not normal...?" says Sailor Jupiter.

"Class B planet, breathable air, minimum plant-life...in other words, kinda basic."

"Oh, what about that thing?" says Sailor Jupiter in a hard clean voice when the mist clear and they can see a huge dark tower in the distance.

"It's a tower made of an unknown metal."

"Does our scanners detect any humanoid life inside the tower?" says Sailor Jupiter.

"The scanner picks up a number of weird information, some of them might be a lifeform, but if so it's one we've never seen, cause the scanner can't say for sure. We need to get closer to the tower for a more detailed scan."

"Well..okay, but keep your eyes open. Let's go." says Sailor Jupiter.

Half an hour later, the team reach the tower.

"Are the scanners able to detect any humanoid life inside the tower now?" says Sailor Jupiter.

"I think so. Yeah. It's a lifeform in there. No, it's 5 of them. Really don't think I'd call them humanoid though. They're 95 % chlorine-based."

"Chlorine-based...? You sure? A lifeform made of chlorine. Never heard that before." says Sailor Jupiter.

"So, what are we going to do?"

"The queen sent us here to explore so let's explore." says Sailor Jupiter.

"Yes, captain."

"Jupiter Thunder Crescendo!" says Sailor Jupiter out loud as she use her thunder-magic powers to blast down the tower's door.

When she and her officers enter the tower 5 white beings appear. They look like humans, but their skin is pale white as if they had no blood.

"Jupiter Lightning Stream!" says Sailor Jupiter as she use her power to attack the enemies.

The weird chlorine-based beings take no damaged from Sailor Jupiter's magic.

"No..." says Sailor Jupiter. "Jupiter Thunder Domina Crescendo!"

This time the thunder-blasts strike down the enemies.

The bodies of the dead alien beings turn into a white dust.

Sailor Jupiter and her team walk all the way up the long stairs to the top of the tower.

In the middle of the small room is a little black stone box with a golden X on it.

"This is what we came for, I guess...let's go outside and beam back to the ship." says Sailor Jupiter.

_**End of the Flashback!**_

"The box was an evil item that placed a black curse upon the king when he opened it." says Sailor Pluto.

"What did the other version of me do?" says Sailor Cosmos.

"You used the Silver Crystal, but the king's heart was full of darkness. It didn't work so you banished him from Tokyo." says Sailor Pluto.

"I guess that's all I could do." says Sailor Cosmos in her mature regal tone. "Hmm. For the good of the people of Earth, my husband had to leave."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sailor Cosmos cry for a few seconds and then she turn mature again.**

"I think I can change history and make sure that my husband never become evil." says Sailor Cosmos. "Please send me back in time to the planet Morderiah, just before Sailor Jupiter finds the cursed box."

"Yes, your majesty. Unseal the bonds that hold the worlds in place. Now open up the path of time and bring he queen to wherever her heart desires to go." says Pluto.

"Thanks." says Sailor Cosmos as she disappear.

She appear again in the tower on Morderiah.

"Stop!" says Sailor Cosmos when Sailor Jupiter and her team enter the room.

"My queen, how did you get here?" says Sailor Jupiter confused.

"I'm from the future...well, actually from the past. I went to the future and then back here. Don't take anything with you from this place, especially not the box that's here in the room, do you understand, Jupiter? There's a black curse inside it that should never be free so return to the ship and fly home." says Sailor Cosmos in a regal mature tone.

"Yes, my queen." says Sailor Jupiter.

A flash of magical light brings Sailor Cosmos back to the future.

When she returns, the whole city has been restored, which means that she was successful in changing things back to the way they are supposed to.

Sailor Cosmos becomes Neo-Queen Serenity again.

"My love..." says a voice behind her.

Neo-Queen Serenity turn around and sees her husband, King Darien, who is now back to his normal self again.

"Darien!" says a very happy Neo-Queen Serenity as she gives her husband a kiss.

"Sailor Pluto's told me about what happened. Thanks for saving me from the dark curse, baby." says King Darien.

"Of course. I love you." says Neo-Queen Serenity. "I have to return to my own time, but first I have one more mission."

"Yes." says Sailor Pluto, who already know what the queen is talking about.

Sailor Pluto use her powers to send Neo-Queen Serenity to the room in the tower on Morderiah.

When she get to the small room, the queen use her magic to destroy the cursed box so it can never cause any problems again.

"Unseal the bonds between space and time. Let today be yesterday and bring me to wherever my heart desires to go." says Neo-Queen Serenity.

She close her eyes and when she open them she is back home in her own time.

King Darien and Princess Rini stand there waiting for her.

"Welcome home, mommy!" says Princess Rini as she run up to Neo-Queen Serenity and hug her.

"Awww! Thanks so much, little one." says Neo-Queen Serenity with a sweet nice smile.

"Little? Me is all 12, you know that, mommy." says Princess Rini with her cute childish voice.

"That means you're still little, sweetie." says Neo-Queen Serenity.

"No fun. Me wanna be adult like mommy..." whines Princess Rini.

"You'll be like me someday. When my life comes to an end you'll become the next queen." says Neo-Queen Serenity.

"I'm glad you're back, my love." says King Darien.

"Awww! You make so happy." says a very happy Neo-Queen Serenity. "It's so nice to be home again."

**The End.**


End file.
